Fairytale?
by Principi Phantasia
Summary: The war was over. It was time for new starts, as Hermione and a few others return to Hogwarts. One person's return was a surprise, but his change of attitude was even more surprising. What does this lead to...?


The war was over. It was another school year. I came back to finish my seventh year, while Harry and Ron chose not to. Instead, they were elected Aurors. I'm quite proud of them for that achievement.

Not too many from our year returned, and those who did, were mostly Ravenclaws. I believe that the rest felt it unnecessary to return. They have, after all, undergone _some_ _sort of _Seventh Year. Plus, the castle brought back unbearable memories to some, after what had happened in its grounds.

Neville returned, under his grandmother's pressure that he finish his education _properly_; though she'd been much easier on him after his contribution throughout the war. There were only two of us from Gryffindor, another two from Hufflepuff, six from Ravenclaw, and very much to our surprise, one (and only one) from Slytherin. Guess who? Draco Malfoy.

Everyone was shocked to see him return, but he kept quiet and his head down, so they chose to ignore him. There was that sense of relief that Voldemort was finally gone, and nobody wanted to disrupt that peace by picking fights. Still, glares were often thrown his way.

Hogwarts was a different place now. Everyone was much quieter and still trying to cope with all the loss and aftermath of what had happened. The building showed no signs of damage, though, as it had been repaired to perfection (or at least to the way it used to be). But there was an addition to the grounds. A memorial stone had been built hear the edge of the Forbidden Forest, in remembrance and to honour all those who died heroic deaths in the Battle of Hogwarts.

In the beginning, the ten of us (all those who returned, with the exception of Draco Malfoy) stuck together. After all, our numbers were few, and we understood each other better than we understood anyone else – for we knew each other well and have been through the same things together. Returning had also given us a special bond.

There was Ginny, but she had her own friends. Besides, she also had Head duties (McGonnagall only thought it fair to give the Heads position to those who were in their supposed years), and was busied by Quidditch practices. Not to mention she was an extremely popular girl. She was also still in a state due to her brother's death. So, as you can see, she had a lot going on for her. We only got to see her once in a while, except, of course, during lessons.

Everyone had their own 'group'. Everyone except Draco Malfoy. He ate alone, walked around the halls alone, and even sat in classes alone. We learned to pity him a little – just enough so that we invited him to our study sessions; which he accepted, after a _long_ hesitant pause. I was surprised he didn't decline our offer, but I guess he might've been tired of being alone. After all, humans _are_ social beings.

During our first study session _together_, he sat quietly in a corner, and went by almost unnoticed. He didn't speak _once_, and no one bothered to include him in any conversation either. It was as if he didn't exist.

I half-expected him not to show up at the next meeting, and was mildly surprised when he did. This time, he wasn't as silent, though. He offered an answer to a question we were debating on, and though he spoke in a quiet voice, it wasn't that quiet at all, since everyone literally stopped what they were doing and stared at him. You could've heard a pin drop.

After composing myself (I stopped and stared, too) and noticing that most of the others haven't stopped gaping, I felt kind of bad for him and attempted to turn their attention on me instead.

I cleared my throat. "Well, that's an interesting view on the matter, _Draco_. What do you guys think about it?" I addressed them.

There was a minute or two of stuttering and mumbling before we finally proceeded with the discussion. I saw Draco breathe a small sigh of relieve, and, I might be mistaken, but I _think_ he gave me a _tiny_ smile of gratitude.

And that was the beginning of Draco Malfoy's progression from a bad to a good image. He continued to voluntarily speak up during our study sessions, each time with more confidence than the previous time. And though everyone clearly still felt uncomfortable with his speaking up, their reactions were never as bad as the first time round.

Draco's somehow lost all of his old attitude; it was like we barely knew him anymore! There was one word that can be used to describe him now: _quiet_. Can you believe it? Quiet and timid. He still spoke his mind, though, but in a _much_ more polite (or maybe reserved) manner.

If you think about it, his change shouldn't be too surprising. After all, Draco Malfoy _has_ gone through quite some phases in his life. At first he was that cowardly kid with the fearless façade which we all looked right through, then the hateful teenager who was in all honesty just a frightened little boy, and now the quiet and reserved young adult. So many masks, but one thing never changed: his arrogance. That is, until now. He hasn't hinted any of it _yet_, but you never know what he might be hiding. But, I don't know, maybe people grow up and change?

Well, we slowly warmed up to him one by one. He was no longer only invited to study sessions, but also to free-period gatherings and Hogsmeade trips.

His hanging out with us attracted attention from the younger students. Once, a first year girl even came up to him in the hallway and asked him why he was with the Dark side during the war. How bold of her! Well, she's a Gryffindor, but still! We watched warily for his response. We had thought he would've finally snapped and shouted for her to get lost, but he didn't. Instead, he smiled kindly at her and told her _everything_. Literally _everything_. His family's involvement, and the things he was forced to do. The girl kept nodding with wide-eyed fascination. She was, after all, only a first year, and getting to know all this must have been quite a lot for her to take in!

People started gathering round to watch and listen, but Draco didn't acknowledge their presence at all. Upon finishing his story, he merely said, "Excuse me, but I need to go to class," before pushing his way through the crowd. They made way for him without a single glare! Only sheepish looks and averted eyes. I guess they'd never considered his side of the story before.

One way or another, Draco became a sensation at school. His status changed from 'outcast' to 'popular guy'. It was weird, but it happened. The weirder thing was that he didn't revert to his old ways after all that.

Girls came up to him, to express their sympathy and offer him words of comfort, and all that jazz. I'd say they were just searching for a reason to talk to him, those _flirts_. I don't know why, it just bothers me to see them flashing sickeningly sweet smiles at Draco. Gasp. Could I be jealous? No. No way! I _could not_ be jealous for Draco Malfoy's attention, it's just not possible! But apparently I was. Jealous. I think. Ugh, I feel like some school girl romantic! Well, technically I _am_ a school girl, but I'm supposed to be more mature than that! This was all so frustrating! And how could I have fallen for him? Draco Malfoy! No idea. It just happened. I feel silly. And it's not like we'd ever end up together, I know he thinks he's too good for me, and maybe he is! Or not. I don't know anymore!

All I know is that, yes, I think I've turned into a school girl romantic. My heart would beat just a little bit faster whenever I catch a glimpse of him, I'd have a problem forming a coherent sentence whenever I'm having a conversation with him. So that was how I was feeling when he approached me in the middle of February.

It was a Saturday afternoon, and I was strolling by the Great Lake, enjoying the spring air.

"Hey, Hermione," he'd called out to me, catching up with my shorter strides.

I stopped walking and spun around to face him. "Hi, what's up?" I smiled.

"I… was just wondering if you'd like to go to the Valentine Ball with me."

I could hardly believe my ears. "W-what?"

"Would you like to go to the Valentine Ball with me?" he repeated his question.

"But… why?" I asked.

He looked slightly confused and answered unsurely, "Well… I don't know, it's your choice… But that's alright if you already have a date," he added quickly.

"No… I meant, why would you ask me to the ball?"

"Huh? What kind of question is that?" he looked more confused than ever.

"Just answer it." I said.

"Because… I like you," he simply said.

I narrowed my eyes. "Is this a bet? 'Cause if it is, I'd just save you all the trouble and say no."

He looked incredulous, "No, this isn't a bet! What a ridiculous notion!"

I sighed. "Come on, Draco. This is the real world we're talking about. I've been through enough to know that life's no fairytale. You may be Prince Charming, but I'm no Cinderella! I'm not half as good at heart as she is; I'm not even half as pretty to begin with! Hell, Cinderella doesn't even exist! Do you think _any_ girl could be that kind and obedient and _perfect_?"

He stared at me as if he didn't understand a word I said, "Why are you going on about Cinderella?"

"Well, because!" I wasn't even reasoning properly, I had so much to say, "You're Prince Charming! Popular, rich, good-looking, everyone likes you, and the list goes on! And me… I'm just the bookworm; the know-it-all," I ended weakly.

His face was incomprehensible as he replied, "Well, you could be Belle… And I could be the Beast… Then we would match."

I widened my eyes, "You know about Muggle fairytales?"

"I've read some," he shrugged. "They're interesting, not many Muggle stories contain magic in them," he grinned.

I shook my head then returned to the topic. "But you look nothing like the Beast!" I scoffed.

He smirked, "We could pretend I was never cursed."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever. But like I said, life's no fairytale!"

He sighed, "Hermione, if any one of us were too good for the other, it would be you."

I was about to reply when I caught sight of Astoria Greengrass a little to our right. I had the feeling she wanted to talk to Draco. So I said, "There's Astoria Greengrass. Popular, beautiful, rich… and she likes you. She's your perfect match. Much better than I am. Plus, she's a _Pureblood_."

"Oh, come on, Hermione. You know I don't care about all that blood crap," he said, exasperated.

"But you were the one who used to…" I started.

"That was my Father," he said shortly. Then he looked down.

"You miss him, don't you?" I asked quietly.

He looked away, "I'm… just upset about our situation."

I touched his arm, "He'll get out of Azkaban soon enough."

With that, I backed away with a rueful smile goodbye.

* * *

I sighed. That girl was impossible.

I approached Astoria, wanting to get things over with as soon as possible. I could see her start waving at me the moment I turned towards her. I smiled back in response.

In a few strides, I was standing before her. She opened her mouth to speak, but I cut her off even before she'd started.

"Hello, Astoria. I'm sorry, but I have to cut this conversation short. Look, I have been notified about how you feel towards me. However, I'm sorry to tell you that I do not reciprocate those feelings. See, you're a lovely girl, but the thing is, I like someone else. And somehow, for Merlin knows what reason, she does not think it possible for me to feel that way. She is convinced that she is not good enough for me. And she's very stubborn – which she has every right to be, since she is usually right. But this time, she's wrong. So right now, I need to convince her that she is much, much better than she gives herself credit for. I wonder how I best do it…"

I took no time in reaching the Fat Lady's portrait. Now, it's just the matter of getting in there...

It appears luck was on my side today, I spotted that familiar first year girl who had changed my life – at least at Hogwarts. It seems I'm going to have to add my debt to her, for I was about to ask her for a favor.

"Hey… Lucy, was it?" I greeted her.

She looked up in surprise, "Yeah… Can I help you with something?" She must be wondering why I was waiting by the entrance to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Err… Could you please get Hermione Granger for me? I need to talk to her…" I stated.

"Sure… Wait here," she said.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So, what do you think happened next? And how did it end? Leave your opinion in your reviews; you can even write the scene! I'd love to know your thoughts. Also, if you want, I could PM you my version of the ending.


End file.
